


Waterfalls

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Kya forces Lin to take some much needed R&R.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Waterfalls

Lin frowned as Kya lounged on the riverbank. The waterbender had forced her to take time off of work so she could drag her out to the wilderness. The police chief hated being forced to do anything, but for Kya, she relented.

But she was still going to complain about it.

"Lighten up, Lin." Kya chuckled, tapping her love's nose. "It's just for a few days. The city won't burn down while you're away."

Lin huffed in annoyance, arms folded across her chest, as she gazed at her lover. The sunlight shimmered off of her silver hair, giving it an angelic glow, while the water lapped at her ankles, bringing a soft smile to the healer's lips as she kicked her feet in the stream.

Lin couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she watched Kya enjoy herself in the river. Her love turned to face her, her face glowing with the radiance of her smile, bringing a flush to Lin's cheeks that she couldn't stop.

"Come and join me, dear." Kya chuckled, hand extended towards Lin with that angelic smile on her face. "The water isn't cold."

"Hmm..." Lin offered, making her way towards Kya and taking a seat in the grass beside her.

Perhaps Kya had been right and Lin did need this time to relax and recover, and perhaps Lin just needed time alone with the most important woman in her life, either way, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Kya's cheek, bringing a chuckle from the healer.

"I love you too, dearest." She smiled, turning her head to gaze at Lin before pressing their foreheads together. "More than anything."

"And I, you." Lin replied, brushing her nose against Kya's before taking her lips in a quick peck. "You've made me happier than I've been in a long time... I can never repay you for that happiness, but I do hope that I can offer you the same."

"You always have, Lin... It just took some time before you were comfortable." Kya smiled, leaning her head on Lin's shoulder. "And you were well worth waiting for."

Lin smiled then, tears threatening to drip down her cheeks, as she listened to Kya recite to her a list of the reasons why she loved her. It brought a warmth to Lin's heart that grew steadily through the day until they were wrapped up in the quilt they brought under the cover of moonlight. Lin slowly brushed her fingers through Kya's silken hair, occasionally pressing kisses to the top of her head as Kya drifted in and out of consciousness. She could feel Kya's heartbeat even out as sleep came to claim her.

"I love you." Kya mumbled, pressing her ear to Lin's chest, listening to the steady drumming of her heart.

"I love you as well, my dearest love." Lin breathed, kissing the top of Kya's head once more as the waterbender curled up closer beside her. "Rest." She breathed, her fingers gently drumming over Kya's arm as the healer slowly allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Lin simply watched Kya sleep, her own eyes heavy with exhaustion, but her body not willing to let go. She pulled Kya as close to her as she could, keeping her love's ear pressed against her chest so she could still hear the soft thumping of Lin's heart beating for her, lulling her further to sleep.

Life had been good to them these last few years. Their love for each other had steadily grown and strengthened, forming an unbreakable bond of love and trust between them. Their families had both been supportive of their relationship, and had planned their wedding well before Lin had even gifted Kya with her engagement necklace. The outpouring of love had overwhelmed Lin initially, but now she had grown accustomed to receiving it.

She stole another glance down at Kya's sleeping form curled up against her and smiled, finally allowing her body the sleep that it so desperately craved while being tangled up in the arms of the woman she loved more than life itself.


End file.
